1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors compatible to both standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) connectors, especially to External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (ESATA).
2. Description of Related Art
A copending application Ser. No. 11/818,100 discloses a new design USB 3.0 connector which contains additional five contacts in comparison with the standard USB 2.0 connector while still keeping the similar mating port dimension thereof so as to be compatible with the standard USB 2.0 connector, thus assuring there is no conflict therebetween during the upgrading transition period.
On the other hand, some variation of USB 2.0 connector was presented in which a combo type connector which somewhat enlarged the mating port dimension so as to provide another space for receiving a SATA connector in the same mating port.
The invention is to provide a triple combo type connector which is mateable with the standard USB 2.0 connector, USB 3.0 connector and the SATA connector, respectively.